poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and Ripe Olive
Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and Ripe Olive is a written fan-fiction by KBAFourthtime. It appeared on DeviantART on July 20, 2012 and was deleted from there on June 4, 2016. Plot In 19th century England, set in Nottingham, precisely March 4, 1840, a widowed man named Elbridge Means witnesses the birth of a black filly, which he names Ripe Olive due to her color. One day, a horse thief named Dwight Anders steals her mother, leaving Elbridge to take as much care as possible. Meanwhile, in the present, the Fantasy Adventures Team is ready to take off on the Arofighter when Heath Lynx tries to sabotage the ship when Leo accidentally triggers the Omnitrix; therefore, Heath is too close and also gets teleported. The team, therefore, inadvertently goes back to Nottingham in that period. Precisely, it is May 13, 1840. Once again, it goes offline because of the stowaway. The gang visits Elbridge Means and helps him take care of Ripe Olive for a while. Dwight plans on taking away Ripe Olive so he can make his own horse meat. He plots that just to make sure, every black horse gets stolen so he can destroy it. As usual, Heath plots to force Rae to be his. Having overheard this, Talon and Maggie explain this to the rest of the team and Elbridge. Because of this, the team takes Elbridge and Ripe Olive onto the Arofighter and takes them to Mount Carmel. Four years later, Elbridge and the Fantasy Adventures Team return to Nottingham (though the Arofighter breaks down in the process and Rae ends up turning herself and all except Benny is fixing the ship Claw, Fang, and Ripe Olive former two of whom are carrying the latter into mercreatures for the rest of the way in the water, and continue going on home, thinking Dwight had already been captured, only just as Elbridge leads Ripe Olive into the barn to rest, they find out that Dwight and Heath have trespassed inside it, revealing that they had never found Ripe Olive inside it for the past four years. Dwight knocks him unconscious with a rock so he can steal his bull. Johnny, having seen this, reveals it to the rest of the team, who delays the trip home. Elbridge regains consciousness and then learns that Ripe Olive had finally been stolen. Elbridge loses hope as they had tried hiding Ripe Olive for four years. The Fantasy Adventures Team members cheer him up and encourage him. Once his confidence is regained, he sets off to find Ripe Olive with the others on the Arofighter. Much later, it turns out that Elbridge and the team (in the Arofighter) find Dwight and Heath having taken Ripe Olive in a boat to Portugal. They get in his way and Elbridge orders Dwight to give Ripe Olive back, but the latter refuses, saying that she will make perfect meals. Elbridge reveals that Ripe Olive's mother belonged to his dead wife, but was urged to take care of her and any foals she had after the wife's death. Dwight reveals what he had done to the mother horse. He offers Elbridge less adversity and more of anything he wants to do, like marry a new wife, or even to do things that are more important, in exchange for handing over Ripe Olive, but Elbridge denies the offer. For this, Dwight threatens to drown Elbridge and make meat and material from all of his friends both before completing his goal, and forcing Queen Eliza to marry him. Heath plans to make a false deal to renege on, which is rejected by Rae (as the deal was that if Rae would be his girlfriend, the whole thing would be postponed), and he blames the others for his part in time-travelling. Elbridge and Dwight battle each other, until after the latter pounces on the former, Elbridge, despite getting various injuries, knocks Dwight over the edge of the boat onto the sea. Dwight sees a shark arriving and swims off fearfully. As Elbridge then frees Ripe Olive from the binding around her, Heath is then put in a sack (with only his own head sticking out) by Tye. He asks Rae why she won't be his girlfriend, and she explains it. After the gang has brought Elbridge and Ripe Olive back to their home in Nottingham, Elbridge feeds Ripe Olive and prepares a surprise dinner (despite Johnny's guesses on what it will be), and eventually gelatin for dessert, for the gang and himself. Afterward, the gang (with Heath) begins to go home, ending with a zap from the Omnitrix. Returning Characters *The Fantasy Adventures Team appear as usual. *Heath Lynx appears as the stowaway who works for Dwight Anders. New Characters *Ripe Olive is the title character. She is a young black filly who is under the care of Elbridge alone. She is the desired object of the villain, Dwight Anders. *Elbridge Means is the protagonist of the story. He is the widower of the original owner of Ripe Olive's mother. *Empress was the mother of Ripe Olive until the day after her filly's birth, she is stolen. *Dwight Anders is the main antagonist of the story. He is a horse thief, responsible for the theft and death of Empress. His goal is to make horse meat, mainly from Ripe Olive. *O'Toole is Dwight's bull. *Spiro Brown is Dwight's non-speaking butler. *Abigail Custis Means was the deceased wife of Elbridge Means and the original owner of Empress. She never lived to see Ripe Olive's birth. Trivia *This is the first KBAFourthtime-written project to feature someone other than the Fantasy Adventures Team as the main character, that one not being Ripe Olive, but rather, her late mother's late owner's widower, Elbridge Means. *Although this is only fanfiction, this is the second time because Heath is a stowaway, Leo's Omnitrix goes off, the first time being Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. Likewise, it is also the second time Heath blames the Fantasy Adventures Team for him being in a different time period, the first being said crossover. *This is, so far, the only time anyone besides Sunlight calls Rae a "kitty-cat," that someone else being the main character Elbridge Means. However, Sunlight does giggle at that. *This was the gang's second adventure in Nottingham, the first being Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood. However, this Nottingham will look different, as it will take place during the early 1840s, which is part of the Victorian period. *There is a reference to The Lion King in the crossover, as near the end, when Elbridge plans dinner, Johnny says he is so hungry he can eat a whole zebra, but when that is denied, he guesses antelope and hippo; however instead of saying no after guessing the latter, Elbridge asks Johnny if he Elbridge looks like a poacher to him Johnny. *On November 28th, 2013, the author of this fanfiction updated the script by changing Rae's longer name to "Rachael" because later from writing this in the first place, he had found out there was a second "A" in the name. *Although Rae mentions "the mistress of all evil" to Sunlight, telling her she Sunlight isn't so, she may not really mean Maleficent. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series